What I've Become
by TC Stark
Summary: I loved Jack Sparrow. Loved him with all my heart. I should have known he would have hurt me. It's only in his nature. Now all I feel towards him is rage. Because of him I am in this unforgiving world alone. Is it so wrong that for one night I wanted to feel affection again? Ragetti/OC Rated M for language and sexual content. Definitely worth a look.
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Hello, hello! Well, I must say I have read all the Ragetti stories here and they are wonderful. But, I wanted to dip my foot into the watering hole. I must admit I've never seen the fourth movie, but have seen the first three countless amount of times. I'd consider myself quite the Pirates freak. Now, I wrote the premise to this story years ago, but never posted it because it wasn't completed. It originated with my OC and Jack. I mean who doesn't absolutely love Johnny Depp? He is my number one. But, close to him was always Ragetti. While Jack provided the bad boy persona we love, Ragetti was the cute oblivious and awkward pirate we have also learned to love. And lately this past week my love for the movies has re-awoken. I have two stories I am one chapter away from completing. As of now this is a one-shot, _but _if you like it I will continue. Tell me, what would you like to see? Please review and lemme know!

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and my OC.

Life. It wasn't all it was cracked out to be. When I had blown out the flame to my lighter and made a wish, I thought I had been given a second chance. I was sixteen in a world ran by pirates. It was a different world than the one I was use to in 2006. But, it was full of adventure and Captain Jack Sparrow. The flamboyant pirate took me in and soon I fell in love. That was until he kissed me and pushed me overboard.

That was eight years ago. I can't say life has been fair. I had become a true pirate. I had stolen and fought my way to survival. I hated Jack Sparrow and never wanted to see him again. As fate would have it, I ended up on the Black Pearl again. I had met a woman named Elizabeth Swan, who informed me she was looking for Jack. The bastard's dept to Davy Jones was finally due. I suddenly found myself wanting to find him and exact my revenge.

So, we went through some interesting events that led us to Davy Jones' locker. I had nothing to say. I punched him square in the nose and walked away. There was still love in his eyes and maybe there still was in mine. I had no idea. I had become a true pirate. I accepted that there was no more TV. No more cars. No more iPod. Nothing. I would either die in battle or of a horrible disease.

Jack had tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't have it. Barbossa had told me that Jack knew of the eventual mutiny and pushed me overboard to save me. If I had stayed on the ship I would have been killed or used to fulfill lonely pirates' sexual appetites. Nice, huh? The older captain was always so honest. But, Jack had been the only one who knew who I really was. He had taken my virginity and threw me into a world I was oblivious to.

It was obvious Will and Elizabeth wanted to continue on our journey, but the pirates wanted to celebrate Jack's return. What better way then to drink as much rum as they could? I could have cared less about Jack's return, but I needed an excuse to drink and smoke rolling tobacco. When you were a pirate, those two things were an everyday ritual.

Barbossa said I was the only one Jack had ever really cared for. I doubted it. He was notorious for swooning women and I had known all along. How could someone like him love anyone other than himself? He had looked at me that night. Sorrow in his eyes. He wanted to say something and I wanted to hear none of it. What could he say? I wanted to tell him that love wasn't enough.

Why was I thinking that way? I needed a drink. I grabbed a bottle and ran to the back of the ship. Everyone was in the mess hall. I rolled a cigarette and hung my legs over the ship. I remember the first time I had looked over to the water. Jack had asked me what I thought and I told him I thought the ocean was beautiful.

"_Not the ocean. Me, love."_

I shuddered at the memory. Suddenly, there was a noise behind me. Turning, I had to smile. If there were two I could always rely on to make me laugh, it was Pintel and Ragetti. Pintel may have been a little brash and I'm sure I scared Ragetti a little, but I had warmed up to them. After all, they are the few that was left of Jack's original crew.

The one eyed pirate must have noticed me, since he stopped and dropped his drunk friend. Pintel stirred a little, but he was passed out. Ragetti's lips twitched into a smile, "Evening, Miss 'Art."

"Claire." I corrected. My last name was Hart. I had become so accustomed to the way they spoke. Sometimes, I forgot I had been born in 1990 in America, "We were all mates at one time, remember?" I smiled weakly, looking down at the "P" Jack carved into my wrist. It was under my identical sparrow tattoo. I had gotten it in my time, but it looked just like his.

"Yes, Cla'," Ragetti nodded, while stepping towards me. I didn't mind his mispronunciation of my name, "Why ye not be inside?"

I glared, "You know why," He gulped, "Sorry. Why aren't you?"

He took the cigarette I offered, as I drank more rum, "Takin' Pin to his quartas."

Taking a look at Pintel's sleeping body, I pointed out, "Doesn't look like that's working out too well."

"No." He chuckled.

It was silent momentarily, before I spoke, "May I ask you something, Ragetti?"

"Anythin'."

Ragetti passed the cigarette back to me, as I asked, "Barbossa says if I were on the ship after you all mutinied Jack...I would have become an object of everyone's desires."

"Excuse me?"

I weakly smiled, "Would you have been one to rape me?"

It was obvious my question caught the pirate off guard. Both his real and fake eyes looked at me, while blinking a few times. He was trying to come up with an answer. I needed to know if Jack's reason for throwing me overboard was valid, "I...I...I's wan' te say yes...bu' I's wan' te say no."

"Why yes?"

His eyes shifted to the ground for a moment, as he took a deep breath. Then he looked up. He was still nervous, "Well...yes because...well, Miss Cla', I don'...I don' lay wit a woman offen. Tis lonely abroad a ship."

I took his words in. Ragetti may have been a nice man, but he was a pirate. They spent months on end with other men and unless they were willing to fuck each other, they'd have to help themselves. Jack was the only thing protecting me from the lustful men. Even Elizabeth could have easily fallen victim without Will.

"And why no?"

"It's wrong, miss," It wasn't often a pirate knew right from wrong. I certainly didn't anymore. I had stolen and killed. No dresses. Pants, baggy blouses, vests, and boots. Tattoos, smoking, and drinking. But, rumors were that Ragetti had become religious after becoming mortal, "The only way a lady like you would...lay wit me...if I forced her. Tis not right."

Frowning, I pulled another cigarette out and struck a match, "Why do you say that?"

At this he laughed, "Oy, Miss Cla', you 'ave two eyes. Just look."

Ragetti gave a sheepish smile and shrug, as if he were okay with it. After that he said he was going to take Pintel to his room and then go to bed. His words rang through my mind. Jack may have been an insanely attractive man, but like all pirates he hardly showered and drank like a fish. How could any one have that low of self esteem?

Th thought of Jack angered me. I remembered the nights we made love and I yearned for that type of affection. While I had briefly been a prostitute, it had all been for money. It had been eight years since I had been with a man who actually cared. Wait, no...Jack hadn't cared. No. I was just another notch on his belt.

Growling, I flicked away my cigarette and stood up. Fucking Jack, I should have been smart enough. Smart enough to not fall for him. Everyone had told me that I should give him a second chance. That he loved me. How could I? How could I care so much for a man like _Captain _Jack Sparrow?

I was walking. I wasn't entirely sure as to where, until I was knocking on a door. Ragetti looked shocked. He was also shirtless and his pants hung loose from his body. I wondered why he was so skinny, when Pintel was so large.

"Ello, Miss Cla'," He looked confused, "Somethin' wron'?"

Shaking my head, I asked, "May I come in?"

He nodded and soon I was in his quarters. We were silent, before he spoke, "He love you, Miss Cla'. Don' be forgettin' tha' I was on the ship eight years ago."

I frowned, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Sorry."

I shook my head. Again we fell into silence. Eventually he sat on his bed and rolled a cigarette. He offered me a pull, but I didn't take it. My body felt stiff. Empty almost. I was meant for so much more. I had been in school before all of this. In 2006 I had a loving family and a promising future. What did I have here?

With Ragetti's eyes upon me, I began to undress. First my black vest. Then my old worn out boots. I had a loose white blouse on and a pair of high rise black shorts. I may be a pirate, but I still held onto my time's fashion sense and I bathed. I didn't want my long black hair to have grime on it. And I didn't want my thin pale frame to be dirty.

With a gulp, I began to undo my blouse. Ragetti blinked and asked, "M-Miss Cla', what ye be doing?"

But, I didn't answer him. I only continued to undo the buttons, until the material fell off me. When I was in 2006, I was a good 140 lbs. I was 5'6" and the weight looked good on me, since I worked out. Since living in this world, I'd say I dropped twenty pounds. My body frame still allowed for nice hips, a flat stomach, and a good chest, but my behind and breasts did shrink a little. That's what happens when you were tortured and starved. But, bad health was common amongst pirates and I doubted Ragetti was shocked.

Though, he may have been a little by the scars that decorated my body. The one of my hip must have intrigued him, "Wh-Wha' 'appened?"

Reaching down, I touched the patch of scar tissue. I should have shuddered coldly, but I rather explained calmly, "I was stabbed by a pirate, who I stole from. I then slit his throat." This was the life Jack threw me into.

He seemed unfazed. He was a pirate and they had all done it. But, he was still shocked as I removed my bra. His breath got caught in the back of his throat. Soon, I removed my bottoms and stood naked in front of him. He looked curious. Men shaved their faces with knives, so after years I learned to do the same thing. Only what I shaved were my legs, under arms, and private parts. That was what I was use to.

And there I was. Why I had decided to strip in front of him, I don't know. I supposed there really wasn't any reason. Why did countless girls strip for frat boys at parties? They felt like it and so did I. We stared at each other; the cigarette in his fingers still burning. Calmly, I picked up the object and placed it within my lips. With one hand on my side, the other held the cigarette in place. After taking a pull, I slowly blew out.

Ragetti then slowly stood up. He was unsure of what to do. I was unsure. His one good eye guided down my body, as he took in a gulp. He was gazing upon every curve. Every piece of skin. Every scar and every tattoo. There was a large reddened gash across the right side of my ribcage, under my breast. It was a scar I had gotten during battle a few years back.

Then I let out a shudder, as his boney fingers gently touched the scar. So tenderly. The tips ran along it, almost afraid to push any further. Our eyes then connected, as his hand palmed my ribs. The feel of his hand was one I didn't expect. Most pirates had very calloused hands. Even Jack's were extremely rough. Not his. Although they were the hands of pirates, they weren't so rough. I would say I welcomed the feel of his skin.

As his hand continue to roam my scars, he looked in my eyes, "Yer beautiful."

That's all I needed to hear. Without hesitation, I pressed my body against his. With our lips inches apart, his arms wrapped around my waist and pushed down. Like any pirate, his lips tasted like rum. Sweet rum, along with soft lips. I was surprised. I tilted my head and soon he pressed down more. Suddenly, I wanted more. While wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I flicked my tongue against the bottom of his lips to let him know it was okay.

That was all he needed, to open my mouth with his tongue. Again I tasted rum. Our mouths opened and closed, to taste each others tongues. With our lips in a tango, Ragetti's hands moved more confidently. His left hand cupped my breast, my nipple in the palm. It sent a burning desire throughout my body, as I gripped at his hair.

As my body pressed forward, his backed away until he sat on the edge of the bed. Our lips never left the others, as I gently straddled my legs around his waist. His hands ran down my back, as I pushed him down. Our bare chests pressed against each other. To my surprise, his left arm cupped under my buttocks while the other leaned on its elbow and his body gently flipped mine over.

My void burned, as his hand slid down my inner leg and parted them. My hands ran up his bare chest. He had his fair share of scars as well. I held his neck, while further kissing him. I was yearning for his touch, a burning deep within the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help, but moan as his fingers touched my wet sex. It must have alerted him, since no sooner afterward did he pull back.

With his fingers gently flaying with my wet folds, he asked in a whisper, "Does...do ye like tha'?"

His thumb hit my clit and I jumped in arousal, "Oh, yes."

Our lips touched again, though only momentarily. His lips then traveled down to my chest, placing kisses along the mounds. His tongue flicked against my nipple, causing me to moan again. My eyes watched, as his lips crawled down until it met my sex. As his tongue ran up my opening, I shuddered. My arms hung above my head, as I wondered how he had become so good at eating out. Men in this era really didn't know about oral sex. Ragetti must have been an adventurous one.

As his mouth devoured my void, my toes began to curl. He was playing with my lips so tenderly. So lovingly. How could he be so gentle and yet make it almost impossible to bear? My back arched and my body twitched, as pleasure shuddered throughout me. I didn't want anyone to hear my moans, but it was hard to keep my mouth shut.

Not being able to take anymore torture, I pulled him up. Not caring the taste of my own private parts, I smashed my lips against his. As our lips danced once more, I reached and pulled his member from his pants. He pulled back and sat up on his knees. He was looking nervously down at himself. Like all men in this era, he was unshaven and uncircumcised. But, I had to admit that he was well endowed.

Looking into his eyes, I propped myself up on my elbows and asked, "Are you alright?"

Ragetti hesitantly took his hardened staff in his hand, as if it had been a while since he were in this position. His eyes flicked towards mine and he asked, "A-Are ye sure? I'm...I'm not Cap'n Jack."

"You don't need to be. I'm in bed with you, Ragetti."

This seemed to put a smile on his face. His confidence up. As well as his erection. Leaning down to once more take my lips, he picked up a leg and eased himself into me. My own breath was caught in the back of my throat, trying to get use to his size. I had only been a prostitute for a short period of time and it wasn't at a brothel or anything. I only used my body to get my way. But, that was years ago and I don't allow myself to be with men. So, its been a while.

As my wet walls stretched around him, I felt his own body shudder. It had been a while for him too and he needed to get use to the sensation. His arms held me, as his hips began rolling. I felt his hard organ slip in and out of me, the repetition chaotic. My head spun every time his tip hit my cervix, sending pangs of both pleasure and pain through me.

My arms crawled around his back, needing to feel him closer to me. Kissing him deeper, I moved my body on top of his. The look on his face as I stood up was cute, as if he missed my lips. With a small smirk, I sat up and began to ride him. The new angle in which he was inside me sent both of us over the edge.

It wasn't until his fingers reached out and began playing with my clitoris that I was really sent into chaos. The pressure was building inside of me, as I held my hair and continued to move my hips. His thumb moved in circles around my most sensitive area, as I gripped behind at his thighs. My motions were becoming sloppy and I knew I was close. After another moment, my body shook with an orgasm.

Ragetti must have seen this, as he flipped me over and finished himself. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and released himself. He looked weary. Exhausted. And probably a little shocked still. I watched as he touched his still throbbing member; his juices still seeping out. I too needed to touch myself, though retracted soon afterwords I was still so sensitive.

Noticing the juices on my stomach, he breathed, "S-Sorry."

"Don't be," I gasped, while sitting up, "That was amazing."

He smiled warmly. His naked body soon laid down on the bed, as I stood to get the rolling tobacco. As I began to roll, he spoke softly, "W-Will...will ye spen' tha night?"

I turned around and looked at him incredulously. He was looking so innocently and almost intimidated. Frowning, I eased down next to him, "Of course. I know...this was all sudden."

"Its okay. I liked it."

It was nice, being in the arms of such a nice person. After we shared a cigarette, we soon fell asleep. After all, we were both drunk and exhausted. I awoke the next morning with my naked back pressed against his chest. His arms around me. Ragetti had stayed there that night. I knew it was his room, but after eight years I didn't know what it was like to feel that sort of affection.

As I began to stir, so did he. My head was pounding. After eight years I had gotten use to a practically all rum diet. But, last night I had been gluttonous. Holding my forehead, I slowly turned around to look upon Ragetti. He had the look on his face that one normally had the night after drunken sex. It was that of question. Did I regret it?

Wanting to ease his worried head, I reached over and touched his cheek, "I don't regret it."

He smiled gently, while taking hold of my hand with his, "Fank ye, Miss Cla'."

His hand reached around my head and pulled me in, so we could share a good morning kiss. I knew this would be the time others would be waking up and I didn't know if I really wanted anyone finding out of our affair just yet. I wasn't properly sure how I felt just yet. It was a night of impulse that I had enjoyed greatly. Ragetti was a man so different from others in his era. A gentleman. And I still had love for Jack. Hadn't I?

Explaining the waking up situation, he understood and we both dressed. I would have to figure out myself some other time. As I walked across the ship to my room, a voice stopped me, "I won't have ye walking away."

I knew that voice. Clenching my fists, I turned and narrowed my eyes, "Get away, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: So, I may have just posted this two days ago, but ideas are coming out of me. I hope that the POTC community isn't dead, as I haven't gotten any reviews. I would just love them cause they would help me to know what the reader would like. Well, anyway I would like to continue this story and would love readers!

Disclaimer: I only own Claire.

Chapter Two

As suspected, Jack had a hearing problem. The pirate approached me fast; determination in his eyes. Lifting my chin, I warned, "Didn't you learn your lesson last time you tried to talk to me?"

Remembering his broken nose, Jack shuddered before focusing on the subject at hand, "Never mind that. I won't 'ave ye walkin' away from me again."

"Really now?" I growled and marched towards him, "If you wanted to have a friendly chat, you wouldn't have pushed me overboard eight years ago."

A look of sorrow emerged onto Jack's face, but that didn't faze me. I wouldn't allow him to break me. His hands moved up and down in an unsure fashion, before speaking softly, "I...didn't wan' anythin' 'appening to ye."

I laughed. I felt myself slowly diving into delirium and I couldn't hold back, "I'm tired of hearing that excuse. If you knew about the mutiny then you should have told me. We could've done something together. I had no idea about this world and you knew that. All I hear is that you wanted to protect me from being raped. Well, let me tell you something, _Jack. _After you pushed me off the ship, I had no idea where I was. I had no money and no skills. So, how the hell did you think I made it out alive?"

"No."

The look in his eyes told me he knew exactly what I was saying, "That's right. I had to use my body. I was terrified. I would have given _anything _just to be with you. Even if our fate was to be marooned or whatever. At least I would have had a companion. You said you loved me."

He frowned, "I do love ye, Claire."

I had wanted to hear those words for years. I never thought I would question myself so much. Folding my arms, I sighed, "Sometimes love isn't enough."

That clearly wasn't what he wanted to hear. Jack opened his mouth a few times, before words came out, "I made a mistake, but...I only had good intentions. Now...I want...I want ye. Even it be jus' as a frien'."

I hadn't any idea what to say. I wanted to be angry, but my walls were soon breaking around me. There was still a part of me that yearned for Jack. He could be infuriating and highly inconsiderate and selfish. Somehow, though; he always came through in the end. There had been plenty of times in the past that I had gotten mad at him, but nothing compared to the rage burning within me for the past eight years. How could I let it all go away with a simple touch from his hand?

As his hand grazed my cheek, I flinched. We were in the middle of the ship and I couldn't have others seeing Jack get his way as usual. Not only that, but I had seen Ragetti emerge from his quarters out of the corner of my eyes. I hadn't decided exactly why I had decided to sleep with the one eyed pirate, but I had and it was really enjoyable. And considering he had kissed me in the morning, it was clear he didn't view it as a one night stand. Two men? I now felt like Elizabeth.

Looking up at Jack, I whispered, "We need to work on getting back to the living."

The flamboyant pirate took in a deep breath, before nodding, "Aye."

Captain Jack Sparrow walked away from me, now even more unsure of himself. I was pretty unsure as well. The only good thing was that there was a mission. This allowed our minds to be occupied with something other than our fucked up love lives. I wanted to still be angry, but it was exhausting being so angry all the time. I was constantly afraid that if I did forgive Jack that he would hurt me all over again.

My stomach was growling and I was reminded that I needed food. Heh, food. When I was 16 and living in America, I ate three meals a day. Maybe even a snack. I use to complain about the food we would get at school. It was always the same; hamburgers, fries, tater tots, and cold cut sandwiches. My birthdays were always great, because my parents would take me out for high class sushi. I never had to worry about when and where my next meal would come from.

I would give anything for an over greased french fry. There would be times in this era that I would go days without eating. I learned not to care what I was eating. It became a necessity rather than a luxury. I wasn't kidding when I said my diet now consisted of mostly rum. Pirates never cared about their next meal, but they always made sure rum was around.

Hanging a cigarette in between my fingers, I entered the mess hall. It was always just my luck that the very person I didn't want to see would be in the mess hall. Still, I was hungry and even Hector Barbossa wasn't going to stop me. The older captain was smirking, as sat down and puffed away on my hand rolled cigarette.

There was a basket of rolls on the tables, as well as Barbossa's favorite green apples. Sometimes there was a turkey, but we had been on this voyage for a while and supplies were running low. As suspected, the rolls were stale. But, they didn't have mold and I was hungry, so I grabbed one and dug my teeth into the bread.

"Enjoying a pirate's meal, Miss Hart?"

"Fuck off, Hector, and pass me some of that wine."

Barbossa gave me a toothy grin, while pouring me a glass, "Have ye finally made peace wit' tha truth?"

Taking in a pull of my cigarette, I rolled my eyes, "No, why don't you tell me again how you'd rape me?"

"Such harsh words fer a man who took ye in."

"I wouldn't really say that. You didn't like me at all when I first came upon this ship."

Grinning, he explained, "Aye, that be until I found out ye true nature."

Jack and Barbossa knew. No one else. But, I would never tell them of my world. It wasn't my place, besides I was sure they wouldn't even be able to handle everything I would tell them. Taking a swig of the wine, I glared, "And I know yours," He looked at me curiously, "You want to set free Calypso."

The older pirate formed a grin slowly, as he drank from his own glass, "It be the only way to win against Davy Jones. Now tha' we 'ave Jack back, we can collect tha' nine pieces o' eight."

I snorted, "Sounds like a load of crap to me."

"Tha' be the same I thought when I heard o' yer origin."

My gripped on my cigarette tightened. Between him and Jack I couldn't figure out who was more infuriating. After downing the rest of my wine, I stood up and began towards the door. I had just met it, when Barbossa spoke, "It be a lonely world, Claire, and we can die at any time. Do ye really wanna stare death in the face with so much anger?"

Turning around, I tightened my lips. After a pause, I spoke, "Yes."

* * *

It was nighttime now. Somehow I had gone the whole day without seeing Jack. Everyone was so preoccupied with finding a way to get back. Being on the other side of life wasn't so bad I guess. The weather was nice. We were away from the huge battle that was coming up. It was very probable that most of the crew would end up in the locker anyway.

I should have been worried about my fate. Being abroad the Black Pearl only meant that I was going to get sucked into this battle. It was going to be huge and there was a good chance I wouldn't live through it. Somehow that didn't affect me. Ever since the reality of being thrown into a different era sunk in, I hadn't really cared much about life. I was neither here nor there.

A familiar sound ran through my ears, as I looked down. Sure enough Ragetti's wooden eye was rolling on the deck. Before it could run past me, I stopped the object with my foot. Holding both my rum bottle and cigarette in one hand, I reached down and grabbed it with my other. I couldn't imagine how much this thing hurt the pirate. It was oddly misshaped and had scratches all around it. I wondered why he didn't just wear an eye patch, instead of dealing with this annoying thing.

"Where is et! Me eye!"

If you ever saw a fake wooden eye rolling around, it was most likely that Ragetti wasn't far behind. Taking a pull from my cigarette, I held it up so he could see. With a large grin, he came over, "Oh, Miss Cla', fank ye so much."

"No problem, Ragetti," One of the things that first freaked me out, when I was thrown into this world; was his eye. Now, I didn't even flinch when he shoved the thing back into his socket. Blinking a few times, he sat next to me and took the cigarette I offered, "Why don't you just wear a patch?"

Blowing out smoke, he answered, "Tryin'a look normal."

"Well, its a pain in the ass when you're running after it at least three times a day."

"Can I tell ye somethin'?"

I took a swig of more rum, before nodding, "Sure."

Ragetti had the look of deviousness in his face, as he giggled. He took a look around, to make sure others weren't looking; before leaning in and whispering, "I'ma piece bearer."

Raising an eyebrow, I turned around and asked, "Did Barbossa put you up to this?"

"Aye, he did. Cap'n thinks I'm good 'nough te hold on to et."

"Only if you want to, Ragetti."

"Oh, yes," He nodded, while passing the cigarette back, "I'm 'onored."

A part of me wanted to tell him how naïve he was. But, regardless Ragetti was always loyal to whoever was the captain of the Black Pearl. I took another swig of the rum, as I looked forward. A bunch of the crew was piled over on the other side, including Jack. He was talking up Tia Dalma. Apparently within the past eight years they had had a bit of a relationship. Or Jack's definition of one. I wondered if even he knew that the mysterious woman was the goddess.

Ragetti must have noticed me staring, as he twiddled his thumbs, "I 'ope...wit' time, ye an' Cap'n Jack can be togetha'."

I snorted and took another swig. I then looked over at the pirate. He looked sad. It was insulting for me to be so wrapped up in another man, when the two of us had just slept together. I hadn't a clue where any of it was going. If it went anywhere at all. But, I didn't want to hurt Ragetti's feelings. He had always been so nice to me.

"Why?"

Taken back by my question, he looked down and shrugged, "Ye really love 'im."

"I love myself. I need to treat myself well. Look at Will and Elizabeth. Their relationship constantly hangs in the balance. Its confusing. I don't need confusion. I need certainty."

"Yer a strong woman, Miss Cla', I wan...I can help...whenever you need me," He was trying to explain himself and I could tell he was becoming nervous, "N-Not jus' te lay wit. That was nice, yes. But, I'm ye friend. Or ye know...whatever."

Wanting to ease the one eyed man's nervousness, I grasped his hand and squeezed it. It had been one night of sex and I may not have known what I wanted, but that didn't change the fact that he was my friend. I wasn't even sure if it was wise to have a boyfriend or girlfriend when you lived on the sea, "Calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"Are you alright?"

The two of us looked up to see Pintel nearing us. He had a concerned look on his face, as he looked at Ragetti. I had heard rumors the two were actually related, but I hadn't really asked about the matter. Nodding feverishly, Ragetti replied, "I'm alright, yes I am."

"Good," The balding one nodded, "Miss Cla', I wanted to apologize. Ye know...for never really being very nice te ye. Ye know, when ye were first abroad here."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I waved him off, "There's a lot more to be concerned with right now."

Just as I had said that, there seemed to be a commotion on the other side of the ship. Wanting to see what it was, the three of us stood up and walked over. We seemed to be sailing through some sort of sea of _lost souls. _It was a little unreal that the souls of the lost would be floating around on little boats, with candles. Then again, there was a lot about this world that seemed unreal.

It wasn't until a certain boat sailed by that Elizabeth yelled, "Father!"

It was pretty hard to watch Elizabeth come to terms with the fact her dad had been killed. No doubt a result of his daughter's association with pirates. Lord Cutler had really been cracking down on piracy. Anyone would become victim to the British law. Over the past eight years I had definitely had my run in with these uptight officials and I could tell you personally that many of them were a lot more lenient on pirates than you think.

As we all watched her attempt to jump after her father, I shook my head. I remembered that feeling so vividly. The one where I mourned the loss of my parents. It had only been eight years and it was most likely my parents were alive in their time. But, as far as I was concerned, they might as well be dead. I would never see them again and it had been hard originally to accept that.

"Dis is wron'. Dese souls shouldn' be floatin' free."

Turning around, I noticed Tia Dalma standing behind me. Taking in a sigh, I spoke, "Aren't we all just lost souls floating around?"


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: I had forgot to mention that my story takes place towards the end of At World's End and after that. I should also mention that this steers a little away from the way the movie goes, while keeping the idea of it. Just a few changes to incorporate my ideas and character. Again, I haven't seen the fourth and besides, Ragetti and Pintel aren't in it. I really hope more people start reading this, cause I really think its good and its an idea I've had for years. To my reviewer, Kibalover1998, I love Ragetti too and he really doesn't get the love he deserves. Quick question, what do you mean when you say you didn't read the first one? You mean the first chapter of this story? Cause I do suggest it lol Anyways, onward! Oh, by the way this chapter is rated M for mature!

Disclaimer: I only own Claire.

Chapter Three

Want to know what's hilarious? A crew full of pirates with their own agendas. How the hell is a crew suppose to work together, when all their leaders are against each other? It's really funny when we finally get back to the world of the living that we're ambushed by Sao Feng's men. Apparently, this was all Will Turner's doing. And Elizabeth didn't even know. Nice. This was exactly what I was talking about.

I was fuming. All the crap we had gone through, to get back; only to be tricked. Jack's stupid idea tip the boat over could have killed us, it was a miracle that we lived. Somehow, I had gotten caught up in these maniac's little tango with each other. All because I wanted to punch Jack in the face. I had been prepared for a fight, but not for all these games where the crew members were expendable pawns.

We were heading for ship wreck cove, when Sao Feng's ship approached ours. Everyone was curious, when Elizabeth climbed abroad wearing a Chinese outfit. I stood away, smoking a cigarette; while others crowded around her, "Where's Sao Feng?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"He's been killed," Elizabeth explained, "After I was taken abroad his ship, Davy Jones ambushed us and I was made Feng's successor."

Jack looked shocked, "You! You're tha' cap'n!"

"Yes, I have."

"Where be yer piece of eight, _Cap'n _Swan?" Barbossa sneered.

She was about to respond, before it seemed like she was at a loss for words. Rolling my eyes, I took a puff of my cigarette as Elizabeth gasped, "I-I...James has it! I had climbed up on the ropes and it fell. I saw him pick it up. I was going to go back for him, but he cut the rope."

"Ah, there be some love still fer ye former fiance." Jack teased.

Barbossa clearly wasn't happy, "We need tha' piece fer the Brethen Court."

"Then I'll have to go back," She countered, while looking behind her, "A ship of the royal navy is sailing alongside the Dutchmen. James' quarters are in it."

"If he's not dead already." I finally spoke up.

Jack glanced over to me, before turning back and shrugging, "Well, then I guess we can't summon the Brethen Court."

Barbossa looked pissed. I knew what he was planning and for that he needed Elizabeth's piece of eight. The older pirate leaned into her face and stated, "We be needin' tha' piece."

The _leaders _bickered for a little bit, before Mr. Gibbs pointed out, "If Miss Swan is spotted they will know who she be. We need someone they don't know."

More bantering. This was stupid. Now should have been the time to escape. I really had no involvement with this whole ordeal other than wanting to hit Jack. I may have been a pirate, but I didn't care about the fate of piracy. Since I was thrown into this world, it was all the means to an end. Before Jack had branded me, I had told him I'd rather be a pirate than a corset wearing bitch. Sometimes, I regretted those words.

"We will send Claire."

That's when my ears perked up. Looking at the lot with confusion, I coughed, "Excuse me?"

The eccentric pirate sauntered over to me and flung his arm around my shoulder. Sneering, I pulled back. It should have been suspected that after one short conversation, he would think we were okay. Not taking the hint, Jack explained flamboyantly, "If there be anyone wit' such commu...communication skills it be ye."

Bringing a cigarette up to my lips, I replied flatly, "No."

With Jack's arm still hanging over my shoulders, Barbossa walked towards me, "We be needin' tha' piece back, Claire, and ye be the only one who can get it back."

"Excellent!" Jack flew his arms up, "It be agreed. Now, Elizabeth, ye said it be close by."

"Yes."

Jack nodded, "Right! Ragetti, take Claire to the royal ship. Lay low and wait."

* * *

"Sorry, Miss Cla', ye be forced te do this."

How the hell did I get stuck in this situation? I understood just fine that I was a good persuader, but this was bullshit. By trying to persuade James Norrington to give us back the piece of eight, both Ragetti and I could be killed. Were they nuts? We looked liked idiots, rowing in a little boat towards the royal ship. There was no way to know if we would be spotted or not. This was a death sentence.

As Ragetti rowed, I laid back on the planks of the small boat. With my arms tucked behind my head, I growled, "I hate this. How did I get trapped into this?"

"Well, ye do 'ave a nice way o' speakin', yea."

"Thank you."

Giving a small smile, the one eyed pirate wished, "Good luck, Miss Cla'."

This must have meant we were there. This was it. Sitting up, I turned around to see that we were in fact approaching the royal ship. Luckily, we were on the left side of the ship and the Dutchman was on the right. These soldiers were too uptight and into their tea, to be concerned with their surroundings. Their number one concern at the moment was the Dutchman.

Leaving Ragetti at the boat, I climbed up the royal ship. I should have felt something. Should have felt nervous. Rather I felt pissed. Anger replaced all other feelings in me, as I climbed abroad. As suspected, security was pretty bad on the ship. I could imagine most were sitting back smugly, while the rest were on the Dutchman.

I needed to sneak behind the few guards that were standing around. I really had no idea where Norrington's quarters were, but I needed to be fast. While taking a few cautious steps, I spotted him. Admiral Norrington. He looked a little shaken. It was probably because of Elizabeth's escape from the Flying Dutchman. In the beginning, Will may have been the dashing lover Elizabeth had been looking for, but after all that happened I'm sure she wished she had married the boring official.

Last time I had seen Norrington was when he was down on his luck in Tortuga. I made it my business originally to stay away from the pirate port, but over the years I realized this was the only place I felt accepted. One night I was having a drink and spotted the former commodore. The bastard tried to steal my drink, so I smashed a glass mug over his head.

Lucky for me, the admiral was so freaked out that he forgot to fully shut the door to his room. There wasn't anyone around. He was an official and a skilled soldier, so I'm assuming the others didn't feel a need to protect him. After making sure no one was around, I quietly stepped towards his room. This was going to be fun.

"Hello, Commodore," I cooed, as I stepped in and quietly shut the door, "Oh, that's right. Admiral now."

James had been pouring himself wine, when I entered. He probably needed it after assisting Elizabeth's escape. Raising an eyebrow, he eyed me strangely, "Miss Hart, I hardly recognize you when you're not smashing glass over my head."

With my hands held together behind my back, I shrugged, "Just consider it payback. You should know better not to take a pirate's drink. I hardly recognize you without your dirty brown hair. Nice wig."

Snorting, James slowly neared me with his drink in hand, "I've had a less than satisfactory night, so to what do I owe the _pleasure_?"

"Elizabeth dropped a necklace when she was escaping. Give it up."

At this, he scoffed and smirked, "Really? Working for Sparrow? Last time we met, you were preparing his death."

"Yea, well, some things change. So cough it up."

"This is interesting, isn't it?" James smirked, while reaching in his pocket and pulling out Swan's piece of eight, "You would risk your life to retrieve an item, for people you dislike. I could call out and you would be arrested. Possibly killed."

I folded my arms and leaned to one side, "You would've done that already. You also wouldn't have let Elizabeth go if that were your game."

"I have no reason to betray Miss Swann."

"You don't?" I laughed, "She left you for two men. Both which cost you your commodore title. You were sentenced to be hung."

Clearly, I hit a sore spot. He looked away for a moment, before glaring back at me. I was grinning. Perhaps this wasn't the negotiation skills Jack had expected me to use, but I was definitely getting to him. As he fumed, I pulled a cigarette out and lit it. Playing with him was fun, but it was getting boring and I didn't want to keep Ragetti waiting.

As smoke seeped out of my lips, James straightened his back up, "I will give you Elizabeth's possession. Though I require something from you first."

"Don't expect an apology from me."

James gave a small laugh, "No, I wouldn't ask that of you. Tell me, Miss Hart, did you bring any weapons with you?"

"Just a sword," I pointed to the one of my hip, "A gun would have made too much noise."

"Yes, it does. But, I'm not quite sure I believe you. You pirates are quite the deceivers and you could be hiding a gun anywhere. Take off your clothes."

That's when I stopped. Staring at him strangely, I asked, "Excuse me?"

With his eyes never leaving mine, James pulled a gun from his holster and pointed it towards my forehead. What was going on? He must have seen my surprise, as he smirked, "Go on now."

I couldn't believe that James Norrington was holding a gun to my head and telling me to take my clothes off. Surely not the Admiral James Norrington. Weren't those of the Royal Navy suppose to have a little more class than this? I really didn't believe him, until he stepped closer and I could literally feel the butt of his gun against my forehead.

Keeping my eyes locked on his, I began to undo my shirt, "I wouldn't expect this from you, _Admiral."_

"Well, my short time as a pirate has taught me a lot."

"I can see that."

There was really no getting around this. I could have attacked him, but that would have just caused a big scene and would do me no good. Unfortunately, my only option was to take off my clothes. This wasn't exactly the man I wanted to be nude in front of. In my opinion, James Norrington was for a lack of better words: a total douche.

As I stood naked in front of him, the admiral snorted, "Do you really count that as the body of a woman?"

Taking a look at myself, I observed, "Well, I have tits and a vagina, so I would say yes."

"I was referring to all your scars. So unfeminine."

At this I laughed, "Oh, yes, because I asked to be beaten and given all these scars. You officials really know about sensitivity."

James laughed. I felt him circling me. It could have been easy to disable him; to attack. But, then I risked him fighting back and I really didn't want to in the nude. I needed to get that piece of eight. Whether I liked it or not, it seemed I was a member of the Black Pearl and I needed to live out my orders. No matter who was the real captain.

"You even have inking like a man," He was referring to the cross on my back. I would be lying if I said I hadn't turned religious. I wasn't very close to Ragetti's level, but I needed something to carry through this tough world. My first tattoo, the sparrow on my wrist; had been applied with a machine in 2006. That kind of technology hadn't even been introduced in this time, so I had gotten it while in Indonesia and it had been applied the traditional way. After a few taps, I hardly felt it. Still, it wasn't very lady-like, "You are certainly not wife material."

"Not that I would want to be," I smirked, while turning around, "Who's to say I don't like women?"

Snorting, he sneered, "You're such a pirate."

I held up the wrist that had my sparrow tattoo and the "P" scar on it, "Yes, I am."

"Either way, you'll serve a purpose," He spoke while walking over to his desk. I stood still and watched, as he leaned against the desk. His gun was still in his hand, as the other reached down and began to undo his pants. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he was doing. His exposed staff made that all the more clear, "On your knees."

I wish I could say that this was the first time I was forced on my knees, but it wasn't. Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "And if I refuse?"

"I'll blow your brains out."

With his gun held in front of him, I knew he wasn't lying. Jack had been so confident in my communication skills. I don't think he would have thought that this was how this little meeting was going to happen. Who would have known that a member of the royal navy would stoop so low? Then again, he had spent time around some pirates.

My eyes never left his, as I bent down to my knees. He was becoming impatient and I couldn't help myself, "You call that a dick?"

Probably shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't resist. It was totally worth being pistol whipped. That should have been the moment that I bounced up and fought. I almost did. But, I didn't. Everyone was relying on me. Elizabeth, Barbossa, and even Jack. I shouldn't have cared about any of them. I didn't originally. The only thing I ever felt was rage. Ragetti's good nature must have been rubbing off me. Damn.

I definitely can't say that I enjoyed sucking Norrington off. He had warned me against biting, but I didn't really put effort into it. I knew how to give a proper blow job, but I wasn't doing so at the moment. Not that he really noticed. I'm sure any proper royal bitch he was with before didn't work their mouths very much either.

As my tongue ran against the base of his staff, I felt movement in my mouth. He was close. I was dreading Norrington's release and was almost thankful, when he yanked her up by her hair. The taste of his staff was still in my mouth, as I asked, "So, am I getting that item back?"

"Not yet."

"Why the fuck not?"

I soon found out why. With a forceful grip that I wasn't aware James even possessed, he slammed me face first onto his desk. My hands reached out and gripped the sides, as he shoved himself in from behind. The man may have not been very well endowed, but it still hurt. I didn't want him and felt no arousal.

James gripped onto my hips and bucked in with the same experience as a fifteen-year-old virgin boy. I winced, as he continued to slam into me. Every time his dick was pulled out, I prayed he would finish. Our skin rubbed against each other harshly and I wondered how he could even enjoy this. I wasn't wet. And even though he was a little below average, his tip was still slamming against my cervix at this angle.

I think my vagina wet itself just to save myself from more torture. Not that it really helped. His bucks were becoming repetitive and I soon grew accustomed to the sound of his hips smashing against my behind. Clearly, though; he was aroused. I let out a small grunt, as his hand harshly gripped my left buttocks. His movements were quickening.

Part of me was thankful he had opted to pull out. Another part of me was a bit irritated that he finished on my behind. He was panting heavily, I could hear him. I was too, but not from pleasure. Jack was a freaking man. Our sex was often rough. We threw each other around, yanked at one others hair, and often bit and scratched. But, that was all foreplay to our passionate sex. This rough handling was just unappealing.

Breathing in through my nostrils, I stood up and turned around, "You've gotten what you wanted," I held out my hand, "Give it to me."

"Oh, don't have that look on your face," James was still breathing heavily, "You'll now be able to say you've slept with an Admiral of the Royal Navy."

As he dropped Swann's piece of eight in my hand, I spoke sarcastically, "Lucky me."

* * *

Just I had snuck unto the ship, I had been able to get off. Needless to say, I had dressed quickly and left. There was no reason to stay around and I'm sure Ragetti was getting worried. It was nice seeing the wooden eyed pirate, as I quietly hopped in. He was sleeping. My weight in the small boat must have alerted him, since he had jumped up, "Miss Cla'!"

"Shh, come on, Ragetti, let's go."

Nodding, he quieted himself and began rowing. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Rather, I only wanted to roll a cigarette and forget about the situation. Ragetti must have seen the look on my face, as he asked, "Are ye alright, Miss Cla'?"

"I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: I'm so happy people are following this story! I do hope to hear more from the fans. You guys help me out so much when I'm trying to develop a story. This chapter I have rambled a little, but I wanted to provide more background story. Also, I try to match up everyone's way of speaking. Claire is from modern day America, so I write her that way. I've noticed that people like Gibbs, Elizabeth, James, and Will speak a more proper dialect. Barbossa speaks a little better, though he's still a pirate. Jack's is a little poorer than that and Ragetti speaks a very poor and broken way. So, I hope I'm able to match that very well. I just try and picture each character saying something before I write it. Much love!

Disclaimer: I only own Claire and my thoughts.

Chapter Four

"Aye, love! I knew ye do it!"

Jack had been ecstatic when I came back with the piece of eight. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and shouted it to the whole crew. Tia Dalma was naturally happy, since she was one step closer to being released. Barbossa I would say acknowledged this as my duty as being a member of the Black Pearl. And well, I was really doing Elizabeth's dirty work.

No one had bothered asking how I had gotten the piece back.

There really was no need to be around the rest of the crew anymore and I was exhausted. I was lying in my bed, when there was a knock at my door. _Not now. _I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Somehow, the incident with Norrington shook me the wrong way. It had been a long time since I had to use my body as a bargaining tool and I remembered why I had stopped doing that. Every time I felt like complete shit afterwords.

The knocking persisted. It was meek, but determined. Sighing, I spoke, "Come in."

With hesitation, the door opened. It was Ragetti. I really couldn't get out of my bed to greet him. My eyes were fixed on the ceiling, as he gently moved onto the bed. There might have been a little less than a foot between us and while I was lying down, he sat Indian style. I wanted to smile; my mother would have had a heart attack about someone having their shoes on the bed. But, the memory mixed with the way I was feeling wasn't a good combination.

"Miss Cla'...yer cigah-rette e' burnin'."

Well, look at that. Turning, I noticed my hand was hanging off the side of the bed, with a cigarette in between my fingers. The ash was close to my skin and probably would have burnt me soon. Smashing it out, I picked up an already rolled one and put it in between my lips. Unfortunately, there wasn't any matches left.

Ragetti must have known what I was thinking, since he soon pulled out a match and held the flame up to my cigarette. After taking a puff, I pulled the object out of my mouth and spoke, "Thanks."

"Ye welcome," He almost whispered, "Ye wanna tell me wha' 'appened?"

"Nothing happened."

His lips twitched into a smile, as I offered him my cigarette. I almost twitched when his fingers touched mine. I was really bothered by this James thing. Looking back up, I watched him puff out some smoke and start to speak, "When I was younga, I was in tha' Navy. I went in te make Pintel proud; me uncle. I was servin' under Norrington. He was a lieutenant then. Well, ye know I'm not very smar' an' a bit clumsy, so I did a lot tha' I do here."

"Like mopping?"

Ragetti nodded, as he passed the cigarette back, "One night Norrington called me into 'is office. Said I wasn' a very good soldier. Not very good at tall. 'E said there wasn' really much fer me in tha' Navy. I didn' like tha' very much, I wanted te make me uncle proud. 'E be the only family I got since me mum died."

I watched Ragetti become slightly sad, as he looked forward. It seemed like he wasn't look at anything, instead remembering something he had pushed far into his brain, "Norrington said there was one way I could 'elp 'im. I would do anythin'. I wasn' a good fighter then. Cap'n Jack taught me 'ow," He smiled briefly, before frowning again, "Wish I 'ad knew then. Perhaps I wouldn' 'ave been..."

"Been what?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.

The answer was on the tip of his tongue and I awaited almost nervously the answer. With his good eye looking away, he continued, "Wouldn' 'ave been raped. I tried te fight. Really did. He was too strong though. Slammed me against 'is desk and...ripped off me pants. It 'urt...a lot. 'E said he wasn' a bummer an' he was teachin' me tha'...tha' was the only thing I'd be good fer. As he was...ye know...I grabbed fer his knife and tried to attack. Backfired though, when 'e stabbed me in the eye."

I couldn't believe my ears. I hadn't even had the time to think about what he had told me, as he concluded, "Pintel 'elped take the eye out. It was completely destroyed and woulda caused infection if it stayed in. We soon joined Cap'n Jack's crew."

How nice the royal navy was. I wondered how many of the members abused their power. I wasn't the only one Norrington forced to satisfy his sexual needs. As I had said earlier, these men spent months on a boat alone. Instead of servicing himself, the Admiral had opted on fucking another man. Unfortunately, it wasn't a willing man. I couldn't imagine how terrible it must have been for Ragetti to be sodomized against his will. But, what I was most shocked about was that James was the reason for the pirate being down one eye.

With a sigh, I rested my head against the pillow and intertwined my fingers over my stomach, "James and I have met before. In Tortuga. He was a bit of a mess."

"Oh, yes," Ragetti giggled, "Cap'n Jack picked 'im up as a soul te be offered te Davy Jones."

"He should have, bastard stole my drink. So I smashed a bottle over his head," I then sighed, "I guess he was still mad at that. James would go to hell and back for Elizabeth, so he was going to give me her piece of eight. Unfortunately, I was the bitch who cracked glass on him. I should have known he was going to fuck with me. He pointed a gun at me and made me get undressed. Then he..." I closed my eyes, damn.

I felt Ragetti adjust his body so that he was lying next to me. Our bodies weren't touching and we were both on our backs. I looked over to noticed his hands folded on his stomach as well. He was listening. Frowning, I explained everything that happened. I told him how James held a gun to my head and forced me to suck him off. I also told him how the Admiral forced himself inside of me.

"You're the only one who asked me what happened. Everyone else is too concerned with that damn necklace," I laughed and shook my head, "Jack was so concerned one of you would rape me."

"Bad people are bad people, Miss Cla'. Don't matter which side they be on."

"But _him,_" I snarled, "Pompous jerk. I should have cut his balls off. I would have if I knew what he did to you."

Ragetti could tell how angry I was, "God 'as a plan."

Turning to him, I asked, "What kinda plan is it to be raped and have your eye stabbed out?"

Shrugging, he explained with a sheepish grin, "Let me know tha' being in tha' navy is no life fer me. I quite fit in wit' one eye, I do."

The pirate may have been in good spirits, but I wasn't, "I won't let him get away with this."

"Miss Cla', ye shouldn' be so angry."

"I can't help it," I frowned, "He thinks he's so much better than us."

Ragetti shrugged, "Let 'im thinks what 'e wants. Are ye still mad at Cap'n Jack?"

With a sigh and a shrug I replied, "A little. I've held onto that anger for eight years. It's hard to just let go. I guess, though; this whole James thing...has kinda distracted me. I don't know...I feel messed up. He's a part of the royal navy. The ones who swear to uphold justice and he does that not once, but twice. At least pirates don't hide their true identities."

The one eyed pirate must have noticed how upset I was, as he shifted to his side and faced me, "Ye never wanted te not live ashore. Ye know...maybe live on a port?"

"Like Port Royal?" I asked. He nodded, which caused me to laugh, "I could never be that stuck up," I turned towards him as well and showed him the "P" on my wrist, "I'm a pirate, remember?"

"Jack gave tha' to ye, ey?" I nodded, "Ye were really young then, Miss Cla'. Sixteen. It wouldn' been right te leave ye abroad wit' us."

The memory made me laugh. When I had blown out that lighter in 2006, I awoke on a beach shore in a foreign world. Ragetti and Pintel were the ones to discover me. They giggled at my attire and the way I spoke. I was a bit of an angry teen and I remember demanding to be brought to their captain. I was a girl from the 21st century, thrown into the early 18th century. I had too much attitude and upon realization that there was no escape, I was humbled.

Jack really had taught me a lot. I want to still be mad at him, but I owe him credit. There were a few members of the crew that had believed a girl on board would bring bad luck. His first mate at the time, Hector Barbossa; clearly didn't like me. In his eyes I was the young brat that needed to be taught a lesson. Jack was the one who insisted I stay, especially after he found out I could read, write, and do math.

He also warned against against any pirate thinking of touching me, though that didn't stop Pintel and Ragetti from trying to peer into my room. I don't hold any grudges against them. As I continue to say: they're men on a boat for months on end with no means of sexual gratification other than masturbation and male sodomy.

"Jack taught me how to use a sword."

"Ye weren' very good at it at tall." Ragetti giggled.

Scrunching my nose, I defended, "I know how to use one now."

He giggled again. I think his upbeat attitude was what first made me stop being so mean to him. As I told you, I was a very angry teen. If you thought being pushed off a ship made my blood boil, then its a good thing you didn't know me when my whole world was turned upside down. I had to get use to the lack of technology in this time era and the difference in personal hygiene. I was too preoccupied with cooping with never seeing my family again, to be concerned with the pirate's feelings.

It took a while to adapt. I never wanted to be unclean. It wasn't a customary thing amongst pirates, but I made sure to bath every day. I may have been in a different time era, but I would not allow myself to smell or my hair to be dirty. I learned how to shave and used the kohl that Jack used to line my eyes. The good thing about this era was that many made their own clothes and that allowed me to customize what I wore.

"What about you?" I turned and asked, "Soon we're going to face both the royal navy and Davy Jones. You never wanted to live on port? Or England?"

As I was asking this, Ragetti pulled out some tobacco and began to roll a cigarette. Damn, we really were a bunch of chain smokers. Shifting his body to his back, so he could roll better; the one eyed pirate laughed, "Stuffy blokes they all are. Piracy runs in me blood. I was born in Tortuga. Me mum was a workin' girl, ye know she lived in a brothel. Me dad was probably a pirate, since it be a pirate port."

"You don't know who your dad is?"

The now lit cigarette was in his fingers; a heavy billow of smoke seeped out of his lips. He shook his head as he offered it to me, "Me mum was wit' a lot of men an' they never lasted more than one night. Pintel is me mum's brother, so he sort of raised me."

Sure, in 2006 it was a bit of a common occurrence for children to not know who their father was. But, I did. My parents were loving ones who had been high school sweethearts. They both went on to successful careers and were able to provide a more than comfortable upbringing in Rockland, New York, for my younger sister Angelina. She would be sixteen by now. It may have sounded a little cliché, but it was what I had. It was hard to throw all that away for this life of dirt and greed and uncertainty.

Because I had grown up with both my parents, I felt bad for Ragetti. It seemed in this era that prostitution may have not been so looked down upon that it was in my time. It was just another profession in order to make a living. But, as usual the one eyed pirate made light of the dreary situation with a big grin.

"So, you guys really found that Aztec treasure, hm?" I wanted to get the topic off of prostitution, since I had just been forced upon. Besides, it was a while since the two of us caught up. Just before the mutiny, Jack was planning on finding the treasure in pursuit of immortality. From the way it sounded, we were the lucky ones.

"Aye. Twas really why we did the mutiny. Cap'n Jack was a little eh..."

"Scatter brained?"

Ragetti grinned and nodded, "Aye. We weren' findin' tha' treasure fast 'nough. Pintel said Jack didn' even know where te look. Cap'n Barbossa promised us 'e knew where te go."

"Greed always makes the decisions."

At this assessment, his grin went away and he nodded seriously, "We paid tha' price. Couldn' quench me thirst or hunger, couldn' feel...a woman's touch...couldn' die," His eyes then shifted over to mine, "Twas a curse. We could live forever, but who would want te when...ye became a skeleton under tha' moon?"

With a shudder, I held up my hand and mused, "I don't think I would have been able to handle that."

"Everyone wants te live forever."

I shrugged, "I don't know about that. The ride always ends sometime."

Silence fell upon us. I'm sure it wasn't a very uplifting topic. We were facing the battle of a life time. In a day or so we were going to consult the Brethren Court. I never really paid attention as to what was going to be discussed. The court had only been called upon a handful of times at Shipwreck Cove. Regardless of the outcome, I knew Barbossa still planned on releasing Calypso and we would still be facing a huge battle.

In the midst of my thoughts, I noticed Ragetti pulling on the cigarette before smashing it out. Turning, I frowned, "Damn, I wanted one more pull."

Ragetti seemed to have breathed in the smoke when I whined. Without blowing out air, he rolled over and pulled my face towards him. Our mouths connected and soon my lungs were filled with smoke. I relished in both the sensation and his lips, before pulling away and blowing out. After all the toxic air had escaped my mouth, I moved to press up against him again.

My body curved into his, as my right leg hooked around his waist. Ragetti tilted his head to the side so our mouths would have more access to each other, as I felt his fingers slip through my black hair. There was something about his kisses that were so intoxicating. From his looks and the way he spoke anyone would think he was inexperienced, but the way his lips and fingers moved proved otherwise.

As our kiss deepened, I crawled my arm around his shoulder and entangled my fingers into his blonde hair. My body yearned to be closer to his, which he must have sensed since soon his arm was around my waist pulling me close. After having been forced to satisfy the Admiral's sexual need, I wanted to be intimate with someone who I felt close with.

I would have never thought I would have been tearing Ragetti's shirt off his body. When I was sixteen I was completely infatuated with Jack Sparrow. I hadn't eyes for anyone else. At least not him. To me, at the time; he was the giggling fool who was constantly running after his eye and trying to peer into my bedroom. I was young and loved the fact that a bad boy like _Captain _Jack Sparrow would even remotely be attracted to me. I should have been disturbed that I was only sixteen, but it was a different time.

Eight years later I can't help, but want Ragetti. Our first sexual encounter was about self-worth. I needed to be with someone nice and now I was hooked. While everyone else was busy celebrating the return of the piece of eight, he had taken the time to come and ask me how I was. His upbeat energy pulled me in and I relished in it.

Ragetti moved on top of me, while his lips attacked my neck. Heat was rising through my body, as I clawed my nails down his back. The sensation caused him to shudder; pulling back in ecstasy. Smirking, I reached up and captured his chin with my mouth. I pushed my body up and traveled my lips down his neck, until they moved down his naked chest. Gently, he fell back against the bed.

Quickly I claimed his lips, as my hands reached down to fidget with his pants. A moan escaped his lips as I lowered myself down. The memory of insulting Jame's manhood ran through my mind and I couldn't help, but smirk when I saw Ragetti's well endowed staff. The pirate may have been a freaky one, but he hadn't any idea about me.

His eyes rolled back as soon as I flicked my tongue against his member. Running my fingers up and down, I cooed, "Do you like that?"

"Aye." He simply moaned.

Snickering, I lowered my mouth around his staff. I couldn't fit the entire thing within my mouth, but I did the best I could. Unlike with James, I in fact put effort into this blow job. I got into it. I felt aroused when his hips moved up and down. When his hands clenched at the bed sheets and when he desperately tried not to moan too loud.

As my tongue massaged his hardened organ, I squeezed my lips around him. I reached out and circled my fingers around his staff; moving my hand up and down along with my mouth. My tongue teased him by flicking against his tip; the most sensitive part. I felt him twitch under me and I could tell he was over the edge.

"M-M-Miss Cla', I-I-" Ragetti was barely able to finish his sentence, before warm liquid shot down my throat. Slowly pulling away, I smirked deviously while licking my lips clean.

Ragetti was catching his breath as I laid down next to him. I watched as his chest rose up and down and he reached down to touch his still throbbing staff. Even though he had just cum, I noticed that he was working on getting himself hard again. Raising an eyebrow, I looked over at him to see him grinning, "Me turn."


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: So, its one in the morning, but you know what! I love you guys and I wanted to present this chapter =) I wanted to quickly say that while I am following the events of the movie (while tweaking them ever so slightly) I'm not going to write everything just because, well; you all know what happens lol Still, I don't want it to be rushed. Also, this story is told by Claire's POV, but every once and a while I will switch. So at the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next it will be in Third Person POV. Kibalover1998- The great thing about fanfiction is taking these characters and making them our own. In the movies Norrington is pursuing Elizabeth so we assume he's straight. In my story he's had sex with girls and boys, so he's bisexual. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Claire and my ideas.

Chapter Five

Is it wrong to be intimate with one pirate the same night you're raped by an Admiral? I'm not entirely sure. Lord knows I hadn't wanted to have sex with James Norrington. But, I certainly wanted and enjoyed the sex I had with Ragetti that night. His stamina was fantastic. It didn't take him long, after ejaculating from a blow job; to become hardened again and fuck me. Just like first time, I was very pleasantly surprised and pleased.

Now though wasn't the time to be musing over my sex life. We were at Shipwreck Cove. As anyone could guess, it was complete mayhem. Pirates were shouting and arguing everywhere. Some were appalled that Sao Feng had died and Elizabeth had been deemed a pirate lord. Needless to say, it was very chaotic.

I watched as Ragetti collected everyone's piece of eight. Which, in reality; were all just pieces of junk. Mr. Gibbs explained that the original had intended it to be real pieces of eight, but hey they were pirates. Who really expected them to be that responsible? The only thing pirates paid attention to was the Code that Captain Teague was very serious about. Shot a guy for even questioning the code.

"Master, Ragetti?" Barbossa held out his hand, once the one eyed pirate made his rounds.

"I kept it safe, Cap'n, just like ye asked."

Giving that signature smirk, he explained that it was time to give the piece back. With a hard smack, the wooden eye popped right out and into the hat. Clearly not wanting his empty eye socket to be exposed, he pulled out an eye patch and wrapped it around his head. With all the _pieces of eight _collected, the older captain professed, "Gentlemen...Ladies...we must free Calypso."

It didn't take long for the entire court room to really dive into mayhem. The Brethren Court was pretty adamant on not wanting to free the goddess. It had been the decision of the first meeting to cage the goddess, so that the sea would be man's. The very idea of releasing her seemed ludicrous. Not only did they seem to have liked the control, but after years of being trapped in a human form Tia Dalma would no doubt look for revenge.

A few members of the court had even suggested shooting Barbossa for his suggestion, to which Jack suggested wildly, "Shoot him and cut out his tongue and _then _shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard."

I rolled my eyes and continued to observe the mayhem. As they all behaved like barbarians, I analyzed, "This is madness!"

"This is politics." Jack corrected.

After a few more seconds of craziness, Barbossa sent a shot into the roof. There of course were a few more arguments on what to do. The older captain was dead set in wanting to free Calypso, while most of the pirate Lords insisted on staying in the Shipwreck Cove. No one should have expected any less; pirates.

Elizabeth wanted to fight. She was always the noble one, who wanted to lead everyone into a blazing battle. She must have read too many pirate tales growing up. I had been in many fights, but none that felt like we were the victorious ones. Like we were the ones who had the right to feel like we deserved to be around. Most battles were just dirty and gritty.

War couldn't be declared unless it was by the Pirate King. Sounds farfetched, huh? Captain Teague was very adamant on this subject. There hadn't been a pirate king since the first court, because, as predicted; pirates only voted for themselves. Why should today be any different? But, of course Jack wanted to call a vote anyway.

As predicted, everyone voted for themselves. Barbossa and Elizabeth put their vote in and everything seemed to fall upon Jack. Teague stopped his guitar playing, to await his answer. I knew exactly what that would be. Jack was the kind of man who would do anything for fame and immortality. Despite not having been captain of the Black Pearl since the mutiny, he insisted on people calling him _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. The Aztec gold may not have worked, but he would find anyway to be immortal.

"Elizabeth Swann."

What the fuck? I shook my head and cursed under my breath. This had to be part of his plan. There was no way he would want Elizabeth Swann to be the pirate King. She was whiny and self-righteous, while Jack was a liar and a true pirate. Somehow, this was going to benefit him. But, as of now, we were going to go into battle.

Ragetti snuck away with the pieces of eight. Despite the court's ruling, Barbossa was going to use them. The older man grabbed my arm and yanked me forward, to whisper in my ear, "Not a word, Miss Claire."

Tightening my lips, I cooed, "My lips are sealed."

As the court dove back into its rowdy state, I noticed Jack speaking with Teague. I needed to get to the bottom of this. Walking over, I stated, "I know that somehow you're benefiting from this."

"I might. Or per-aps I like te gamble," His body swayed with a smug smirk, "Claire, may I introduce ye te me father: Captain Teague."

I nodded my head towards him. Captain Teague is well known in the pirate world, as the former Lord of Madagascar before becoming the keeper of the code. I had always thought pirates did whatever they wanted and while that may be mostly true, there were moments when the code really ruled their lives. After all, Bootstrap Turner was sent to Davy Jones' locker because he disagreed with the mutiny; it was against the code.

As the older captain eased back into his seat, he motioned towards me with his ring decorated hand, "This be the one ye found ashore?"

Jack's relationship with his father may have been strained and I suspect the two hadn't spoken in a while, since I hadn't even heard about him the whole time I was originally aboard. But, apparently they had run into each other just long enough for Teague to know about me. I could only wonder how much he knew about me.

"I was." I replied, glaring at Jack.

He though gave a strange look as well, "How do ye know 'bout that?"

"Word travels around in Tortuga," Teague gave a wry grin, "What ye do now te get 'er so mad, Jackie?"

Gulping, he replied, "I suspect me usual charm."

"Oh, yes, that was it," I forced a smile before respectfully half bowing, "Nice meeting you, Captain Teague."

As I began to walk away, I heard the eccentric pirate running after me, "Honestly, love, I never spoke a word."

It was obvious Jack didn't want me being angry about another thing. I had punched him the nose upon seeing him after eight years. And I broke a glass over James Norrington's head after he stole my drink. Needless to say, I had an anger problem. Though, I shook my head and replied, "In this case, I believe you. I let many know of my revenge. I'm surprised that word never traveled to you."

"I really never stayed in one place, love."

"So, what's up your sleeve?"

Jack ended up in front of me and gave me a wide smirk, "All in good time, love."

* * *

"Ye didn' say it right...ye 'ave te say it right."

I knew Jack had a plan. Elizabeth had let it slip out the previous night over some rum. Will had become a true pirate. He had kept it all a secret, even to his lover. But, I suppose the deceased governor's daughter was smarter than I thought. Her and Barbossa switched Jack for Will, so that Jack could be on the Dutchman and stab Davy Jones' heart. He would become the captain and live forever.

Barbossa had stolen Jack's piece of eight and was intending on releasing Calypso. There was nothing we could do about it. He had her tied up and technically he was the captain of the Black Pearl. The pieces of eight needed to be burned and a phrase needed to be said. Spoken as if to a lover. If that was the way Barbossa spoke to a woman, then I felt bad for her.

Ragetti had surprised everyone when he proclaimed Barbossa's error. Where had this bold new man come from? Everyone watched in silence, as the one eyed pirate leaned into Tia Dalma's ear and whispered, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

That seemed to have done it. It wasn't long before Calypso breathed in the smoke from the burned pieces of eight and grew to be taller than the wind mast. I would have said this was unbelievable, but after what happened to me I couldn't proclaim that. Following Barbossa's lead, we all dropped to one knee and he begged for help and forgiveness.

Will had been the one to reveal to everyone that it had been in fact Davy Jones who informed the original Brethren Court how to imprison her. The captain of the Dutchman had been her lover and apparently she held a big grudge. After yelling a few words that I couldn't understand, her large body broke down into a thousand tiny white crabs.

I can't really describe what it felt like having a thousand crabs fall down on you. I bent over and covered my head, but that didn't stop their little claws from pricking my skin. They fell upon my head and a few even clung onto my clothes. Once the majority fell over the ship, I worked on yanking the pesky fuckers off me.

So, that was fun. That didn't do us any good. It was obvious that Calypso had no intention of helping us. Not after her heart break. Not long after she was released, did the weather turn south. She was clearly mad and was going to make this battle as difficult as possible. We soon entered a maelstrom. This wasn't going to be easy.

The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchmen were now in the maelstrom; neck and neck. This was it. I noticed Will and Elizabeth reading their swords and preparing to invade the other ship. Jack and Davy Jones were currently battling atop the mast and some of the crew had already jumped aboard. With a heavy breath in, I drew my sword and grab onto a rope. Swinging from ship to ship felt as if I had just descended down a tall roller coaster. Though, there was no time to concentrate on that.

I would have never guessed in my wildest dreams that I would encounter creatures such as the ones on the Flying Dutchmen. They looked as if they weren't even human; more sea creatures than anything. As soon as I landed atop the other ship, I was instantly attacked by one of these strange creatures. The sudden attack shocked me a bit; I barely pulled my sword up in time to block the attack.

We were soon in a duel together and in that moment I truly appreciated the times when Jack had taught me how to fight. Bowing down, I drove my sword into the stomach of the creature before swinging for his head. Just as soon as this one was killed, another popped up. I really needed to be on my toes if I wanted to survive.

The rain was picking up and it was becoming hard to see. I was battling with another sea creature, which was becoming difficult due to the weather. I moved back and forth to avoid his attacks and tried desperately to find an opening. This was one was better than the last. Still, I manage to eventually drive my sword deep into his right eye socket.

Taking in a deep breath, I thought it was time to relax, before I heard Elizabeth shout, "Claire! Behind you!"

Upon hearing her words, I spun around to see another creature heading towards me. Shit. Not even thinking, I rolled towards the right and hit the ground. His sword hit the ground near me, as I kicked away his sword. Quickly, I grabbed for it and rolled back before his massive fist hurled towards me. Stabbing one sword into his hand, I plunged the other into his throat.

That was close. Jumping up, I took a look around me. This was truly mayhem. Everyone was fighting and the weather seemed to only be getting worse. Looking over, I noticed Ragetti and Pintel had a lot on their hands as well. The Dutchman seemed to have an abundance of sea creatures at its disposal. There wasn't any time to even blink.

As another creature headed towards me, I noticed Ragetti running into the ship's cabin. Who was he going after?

_**Third Person POV**_

Ragetti had been in the middle of a battle, when something caught his eye. Amongst the rain and the commotion, he noticed a certain Admiral running into the cabin. Norrington must have been ordered to go back on the Dutchman, though he was surprised he hadn't been killed by Jones yet. The squid faced captain had been furious to be restricted by Lord Beckett and any member of the royal navy wasn't safe around him now.

After slicing a creature who had been heading towards Pintel, he shouted, "I'll be right back!"

"You're leaving me now!" His uncle shouted angrily.

"I need te take care o' business!"

It may not have been the smartest idea to leave the bald man alone at this time, but his uncle was a pirate and a skilled swordsman. Besides, in the midst of the commotion, he couldn't really pass up this opportunity. Ragetti wasn't a vengeful person, but he wouldn't deny that he was an opportunist. And above all; a pirate.

Grabbing hold of the door, he swung it up and ran into the cabin. The Admiral turned around wildly, with a raised eyebrow, "Ragetti?"

The one eyed pirate slowly drew his sword and gave a devious grin, "Ello, Norrington."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Hello, hello! Thank you to those who review and follow my story, I love you all! This story kinda wraps up the end of AWE and the rest of my story begins =) I have great ideas for this story and I hope you like it. It's not gonna be an overly fluffy story and its gonna take its turns after this chapter. Claire is a character that very much believes that she doesn't even own her own soul, so how can she give it to one person? But, you'll find out! Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my ideas and do not make any money off this.

Chapter Six

_**Third Person POV**_

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask ye the same thing," Ragetti replied, while approaching James, "Doesn' seem very _admirable _fer ye te hide durin' a battle."

James furrowed his brows while referencing to outside, "Do you see it out there? It's madness and I will do what I can to survive."

"Aye, ye always knew 'ow te get ahead."

Raising an eyebrow, the Admiral asked, "What are you talking about?"

With a frown, his devious smirk suddenly turned into anger, "It wasn' right what ye did te me. But, its even worse what ye did te Miss Cla'. Ye use yer position te ye advantage and force yerself upon 'er. Tis not right at tall. Ye get yer way an' ye 'ave Miss Elizabeth thinkin' ye some gentleman."

James gave a scoff, "Is that really what you want to discuss at a time like this? _How _is that any concern of yours?"

"It just is. Its not right."

"Really? You're mad about what I did to her?" James slowly smirked, while approaching the pirate, "Did you ever come to terms with your place in the world? Don't tell me you like her," At this he laughed, "Don't be so stupid, Ragetti, you should consider yourself lucky that anyone would want to fuck you."

At this Ragetti growled and lashed out to grab the admiral by his collar. Forcefully, he slammed James up against the wall and sneered, "Just te let ye know, I'm a good pirate. I never been forced upon. Yer the only sick one. Ye got te force yerself upon people. Even wit' all yer wealth an' fancy title, ye couldn' get a woman. Miss Elizabeth rather a swordsman over ye. I'm here cause ye had this coming."

James focused on Ragetti's hand, as it reached into his sash and pulled out a small dagger. Where had this new confidence come from the one eyed pirate? The two men locked eyes, as the pirate began to unbutton the Admiral's blouse, "I should cut ye little pecker off. Consider it fair trade since ye stabbed me eye out," His chest was now exposed, "But, then I might as well just kill ye. Me personally couldn' live wit' out it."

Slowly, the blade pressed against his Adam's apple. The dagger was dull, but he could still feel the edge. James gulped, as Ragetti pulled a pistol from sash and pointed it to the Admiral's skull. With a wry grin, the pirate cooed, "Stay still."

With the tip of the pistol digging into James' forehead, he focused on the blade being removed from his neck. The world around them may have been in chaos, but it was mayhem in the cabin. Not moving was proven insanely hard, as Ragetti's dagger plunged into the other man's chest. The blade hadn't gone in deep enough to kill him, but had definitely broken several layers of skin.

As the blade kept jabbing in and out of his chest, he could feel the blood seep down his stomach and onto the floor. His fists were clenched and his jaw tightened. The stinging from the pain was unimaginable. Each time the skin was sliced open, he prayed for it to be the last time the blade pierced his flesh.

After what seemed like forever, Ragetti pulled back his blade. The pain was immense. His wounds were raw and open. Each time he breathed out, his chest puffed out and his skin stretched. The cuts pulled apart and he was in even more pain than before. The only way that seemed to suppress some of the pain, was to shorten his breaths.

Slowly, Ragetti pulled back his gun. But, the pain wasn't over yet. Almost immediately, the pirate began to punch at the open wounds. One, two, three hits. Over and over again. The wound seemed to stretched all across his chest and Ragetti's fist was aiming for every inch of it. His skin was tender and sore; it was unforgiving.

James couldn't take anymore and his body soon hit the ground. His hand went out to touch his chest, but the slightest touch was too much for him. Ragetti loomed over the Admiral's body; his breathing heavy. Adrenaline was surging through his veins and it took all he had to not kick the other man across the face. No, he had done enough.

Straightening up, Ragetti pointed to his chest, "Tha's going te be a nasty scar."

As his attacker quickly ran out of the cabin, James looked down and eyed the bloody mess. Through the warm liquid, he could make out: _Pirate._

_**Claire's POV**_

I hadn't a clue what Ragetti had done in the cabin. I was too preoccupied with trying not to get killed by a sea creature. These beasts were ugly as hell and I'd be damned if I was going to be killed by one of them. In the middle of a battle, I noticed the strangest thing happening. It started with hearing Barbossa shout...marriage vows?

What the hell was going on? Turning around, I glanced as it seemed like Barbossa was marrying Elizabeth and Will. God, they picked quite a time to exchange vows. Though, I supposed in the middle of a battle suited since it was a possibility any of us could die. I just hoped neither did while their guards were down.

Another sea creature. Another close call. The weather seemed to be getting worse and it was becoming hard to even see what was going on around me. As I continued to fight, I glanced around to see Ragetti battling two massive sea creatures. It wasn't looking like the battle was going well and I knew that I couldn't just let something happen to him.

Dashing over, I slashed at one of the creatures. The other had knocked the one eyed pirate down and was ready to strike. After making sure that the original one I was battling was immobile, I plunged my sword deep into the back of this creature. Just for good measure, I dragged the blade down further until he fell over.

Ragetti was hyperventilating and darted his eyes up to me, "T-Thank ye!"

"Keep on your toes!" I grinned, while jumping back into battle.

The battle seemed to have gone on forever. That was until I glanced over and saw that Davy Jones had plunged his sword deep into Will's chest. Holy shit. While tragedies should have been expected during a battle, I never thought this would happen. It obviously wasn't expected. Jack had been holding the captain's heart with a smirk on his face, ready to stab the beating organ and take Jones' place on the Dutchman.

That was until the squid faced pirate turned the tables and began twisting the tip of the blade inside of Will's chest. In that moment it seemed like everything stood still. The only sound I heard was that of Elizabeth's weeping. Her begging for her husband to hold on. To fight through the pain and stay alive just a little longer. It was truly heart breaking.

Suddenly, Davy Jones' tentacles began to curl up. He let out a painful gasp and looked as if he couldn't breath. I looked over where Will's body was slumped over and gasped. Jack had used Will's hand to plunge down and stab the heart of Davy Jones. That would make him immortal and captain of the Flying Dutchman. Not Jack. Was the man I had come to hate more than a selfish, self-concerning bastard? All he had wanted was to become the _Immortal _Captain Jack Sparrow. I would have never thought he was capable of such acts of selflessness.

While my eyes were fixed on the scene before me, I heard someone yell, "Back to the Pearl!"

Elizabeth was still crying. Davy Jones may have been dead and Will may have stabbed the heart, but he still seemed as if he was passed out. Even Jack looked despaired. It was a look that I hadn't seen since Jack had begged me to forgive him. It was one of compassion and sorrow. As much as the eccentric pirate wanted others to believe he had no moral code, he had grown to consider the blacksmith his friend.

"Miss Cla', we must leave!" I felt Ragetti grab at my arms and shake them, begging.

The ship was slowly sinking and I knew we had to get off. Jack was pulling at Elizabeth, who didn't want to let Will go. I supposed I was too fixed on the scene in front of me. It was heart wrenching and I felt a part of my heart breaking on the inside. A part that I had thought died a long time ago. Eight years had hardened me and I hadn't wept for anything during that time. Somehow, this display of sorrow was slowly working away at my insides.

Perhaps it wasn't the fact that Elizabeth's love was dying. I had seen moments like that far too often. What was unique, was Jack's compassion. The compassion that I had always wanted from him, but I had long threw away that notion. Jack was constantly looking for a way to become immortal and more important that he really was. I couldn't fathom that he would ever throw that chance away, to save a friend's life.

Finally, my senses came to me and I ran towards the ropes. It seemed that a good amount of our crew had made it back, including Ragetti and Pintel. Elizabeth was understandably upset. Things didn't seem to be working to our advantage right now. The Flying Dutchman had sunk into the deep blue ocean and our hand full of pirate ships were outnumbered by the armada in front of us.

"Jack, I think its time we embrace the pirate's most noblest traditions." Mr. Gibbs immediately ran towards Jack, once the flamboyant man was back on the Pearl. Of course he meant that we should run away.

"Never been one for traditions."

The crew stood still, confused; when Jack had ordered the sails lay flat. Barbossa pointed out that we would be sitting ducks. Was he mad? Beckett's ship was approaching us fast and it had seemed that all its tanks were ready. This wasn't good. I glanced over and noticed the confused look on Jack's face, apparently this wasn't the way he wanted things to go.

Suddenly, out from the ocean; the Dutchman appeared. With Will as its captain. Apparently, stabbing the heart had worked. He looked alive and fresh and it seemed like his crew had shed their sea monster look and turned back into normal human beings. The return of her love put a smile on Elizabeth face, happy to know he was alive.

With the Dutchman aiding us, our ships sailed to either side of the Endeavor. I'm sure this wasn't what cutler expected. He thought we were just ignorant pirates. No, we took our lifestyle seriously and wouldn't take defeat lying down. For a moment, everything stood still. That was until Mr. Gibbs turned to Jack and asked, "Orders, sir?"

"Fire."

With his simple command, every captain followed and shouted, "Fire!" That's when the fireworks started. Another moment of silence before..._boom. _The Dutchman and Peal set off a series of cannons that blasted at the Endeavor. They weren't even firing back. Probably too shocked that a group of pirates had out smarted them. We would do anything to preserve our lifestyle and I had to admit that it was invigorating watching the Royal ship crash down in flames.

"They're turning away!"

We had done it. We had defeated the Endeavor. We had caused the armada to turn around and retreat. Just the two of our ships, along with the presence of others; had been able to send fear down the Royal Navy's spines. I couldn't help, but let out a sigh of relief. I had never feasted my eyes upon something so magnificent. Perhaps this was the adventure I was looking for, when I blew out my lighter in 2006. It was something I would have never experienced then.

You could hear the glorious shouting from all the Pirate Lords' ships. The Pearl was overcome with incomprehensible joy. I looked around and watched as the crew danced and laughed. Joyous that they were alive and had accomplished such a feat. Even I couldn't help, but howl loudly in triumph. I felt invigorated.

All the captains' hats being thrown in the air was an amazing sight, one that I fixed my eyes on. It was magnificent. I looked over, towards the steering wheel; to notice Jack and Barbossa. While everyone cheered uncontrollably, I saw that the two captains were merely smirking in satisfaction. It had been the first time I saw them standing so calmly together, since Jack was captain and Barbossa was his first mate.

After a while, the cheering stopped. While we were all still riding the high of defeating the Endeavor, we had calmed down. After all, it was time to send Elizabeth away. She would only be able to have this one day with her husband, before having to wait ten years to see him again. It seemed cruel, but it was better than Will being dead.

We all stood in line, saying our goodbyes to the female Pirate Lord. While the two of us really never spoke, I suppose it was still sad. I knew Pintel and Ragetti would miss her. Their little poppet. Somehow, two of the Royal Navy's goons, Murtogg and Mulroy; had flown the coop and ended up on our ship. They both had abandoned their Navy uniforms; I guess they realized being a pirate was more fun.

As Elizabeth lowered herself into the small boat provided to her, Mr. Gibbs turned to Jack, "Where to now, Cap'n?"

Barbossa and Jack stole glances at each other. The issue of who was the Black Pearl's real Captain still seemed to exist. The crew waited for orders, before seeing the two grin and nodded, "Tortuga."

The whole crew snickered at this, as Gibbs grinned, "Tortuga, sir?"

"Aye," Barbossa replied, "A week we'll spend. Tha crew needs some...celebration time."

As expected, the crew loved this idea. Tortuga was a pirate port full of all things pirate loved. Rum, fighting, and plenty of whores. It was a port I hadn't been to in a while and while it was the home of some not so pleasant memories, I looked forward to all the drinking that would be done. It really was a pirate's paradise."

"Once we're at tha port, I'll pay fer ye te 'ave a night at one o' me favorite whore houses." I heard Pintel giggle to his nephew.

I understood the notion that as a pirate, nothing was truly yours. Though, as I turned around, I could see Ragetti give me a saddened look. I wanted to tell him that he should have fun and I didn't care. We were friends. The only thing us pirates belonged to, was the sea. I had learned that notion a long time ago. Though, if I did say something, I would have given our close relationship away when I truly didn't even know where we stood.

"Captain!" Marty suddenly shouted, catching the attention of us all, "We have a drifter!"

Jack and Barbossa looked at each other once again, before the older one answered, "Bring 'em aboard!"

It seemed Murtogg and Mulroy's first assignment on our ship, was to bring up this newcomer. I wasn't expecting that drifter to be _Admiral _James Norrington. The man looked half alive and extremely exhausted. Not to mention that his white white had fallen off and he donned his natural dirty brown hair.

What I was most fixated on, was the pool of blood crusted on his shirt. He seemed to be holding onto the sides of his blouse, not wanting anyone to see what was under it. Someone had beaten him pretty badly. He gave out a few hearty coughs, probably from involuntarily taking gulps of sea water. Someone had obviously beaten him badly and it was obvious he was going to need some medical help. Whatever had caused the bloody mess on his shirt, must have stung like hell under the salty water.

I folded my arms, as Jack pushed past everyone. After the Admiral was finished catching his breath, he wearily looked up at Sparrow. The captain gave a confused look, while pointing out, "Ye look bloody awful."

"Thanks." James replied in a droll tone, obviously not happy to yet again be aboard the Black Pearl.

By now, the whole crew was surrounding the drifter. I glanced over and noticed Ragetti. He had a familiar look on his face. A look of deviousness. I have seen him look this way before; usually before him and Pintel caused some mischief. Raising my eyebrow, I wondered what my wooden eyed friend had done. I was overcome in wonder and curiosity. As soon as James' wounds healed, I would find out if the pirate finally wised up and exacted his revenge.

A pair of footsteps knocked me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw that Barbossa was pushing through the crowd. He stood next to Jack and with his signature smirk, he greeted, "Welcome aboard, _Mister _Norrington."


End file.
